The Internet of Things (IoT) network involves connecting a plurality of objects (e.g., household and/or commercial appliances) using a computer system and network connectivity.
Using the IoT network, a user operating a terminal (e.g., a remote controller) is able to control a plurality of appliances that is coupled to the terminal. For the purpose of security, the terminal may request the user to register an account/password set and input the account/password set in order to access the terminal. In case a plurality of individual terminals are present (e.g., one in an office, one in a house, etc.), the user typically registers the account/password set individually.